


Медовая ловушка

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Out of Character, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Миссия по соблазнению пошла не по плану.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 мини R – NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Медовая ловушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722116) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



— Вы красивая женщина, Натали, — прокаркал старый хрен.

— Ты и сам недурен, сладкий, — томно проворковала Романова.

Рамлоу скучающе пялился в монитор и лениво думал о том, что женщинам-агентам стоило бы требовать надбавки за риск и всякие неожиданности на миссиях по соблазнению. Уж он-то на месте Наташи непременно вытряхнул бы увесистую компенсацию за все эти обжимания с мерзкими жирными стариканами вроде Драготи.

На экране появилась Романова — она ползла к Драготи через весь лимузин. Реально ползла, мать ее. Рамлоу усмехнулся. Да он теперь ее затроллит нахрен.

Романова забралась к Драготи на колени.

— Мне кажется, смешивая бизнес и удовольствие, можно сделать острее и то, и другое.

— Ох, где же ты была пятнадцать лет назад? — вздохнул Драготи, лаская и пропуская меж пальцев ее волосы.

— Зато сейчас я здесь, — мурлыкнула Романова и принялась целовать старую жабу.

— Вырубили б они уже нахер эту музыку, — раздраженно пробурчал Роллинз.

Рамлоу коротко взглянул на него. Ни Роллинз, ни остальные страйковцы на монитор не смотрели.

— Фургончик с мороженым без музыки привлечет внимание, — сказал Роллинзу технарь.

В этом фургоне они были набиты как сардины в банке. Никто не озаботился выделить им навороченный передвижной центр слежения, нашпигованный всякими технологическими приблудами и замаскированный под гражданский фургончик с мороженым. Хрена с два. Они торчали в самом настоящем фургоне мороженщика, кое-как оборудованном для слежки, который едва вмещал компьютеры, компьютерщика и полдюжины вооруженных рыл в полной снаряге.

— Привыкай, — посоветовал Рамлоу Роллинзу, всем тоном намекая, что агенту ЩИТа — и ГИДРЫ — не стоит сучиться по такому мелочному поводу.

Роллинз пристыженно заткнулся, зато оживились остальные, и стали наперебой предлагать похабные песенки в качестве музыкального сопровождения. Рамлоу было не до них — стонущая в лимузине Романова звучала куда интереснее. В наушниках казалось, что она дышит и постанывает прямо ему в ухо.

Он развернулся к монитору. Блузка на Романовой была уже расстегнута, и Драготи вовсю облизывал и посасывал ее сиськи. Ебаный счастливчик. Сиськи у Романовой были охуенные. И задница. Да вся она была охуенная. Не иначе русские над ней скальпелем поработали, чтобы она выглядела, как мокрая фантазия любого мужика.

— Хотел бы я снова стать молодым и насладиться тобой как следует, — вздохнул Драготи.

Он нажал кнопку на двери, и когда темное стекло, отгораживающее салон от водителя, опустилось — скомандовал что-то на своем родном языке.

— Что такое, сладкий? Нам ведь хорошо.

— Проблемы? — спросил Рамлоу.

— Пока не знаю, — нахмурился технарь.

Переводчик, протирающий штаны в тепле и комфорте штаб-квартиры ЩИТа за полмира отсюда, наконец разродился, и на главном экране всплыли слова: «Паркуйте машину и займитесь этой американской шлюхой».

— Блядь, — выругался Рамлоу. — Полная готовность!

Лимузин резко свернул влево — за ним неотступно следовал внедорожник с охраной Драготи — и миновав бульвар, свернул направо и остановился на тихой жилой улице. Водитель и телохранитель, сидевший на переднем пассажирском, вышли из машины и пересели в салон лимузина.

Вот это было уже хреново.

— Ты пугаешь меня, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Романова Драготи.

— Зоран и Ареф здесь как раз затем, чтобы нам и дальше было хорошо. Чтобы крепче смешать бизнес и удовольствие — прямо как ты любишь.

— Я хочу быть с тобой и только с тобой, — пролепетала Романова и крепче прижалась к Драготи, словно ища у него защиты. Рамлоу решил, что она готовится взять его в заложники, чтобы заставить его головорезов отступить.

Драготи усмехнулся:

— Милая Натали, я тучный немолодой мужчина. А такой юной и прекрасной женщине нужны сильные и выносливые самцы. Так что позаботимся сперва об удовольствии, а потом уж займемся делами.

Рамлоу напряженно ждал, когда Романова наконец даст знак, что ей нужно подкрепление. Их фургон сейчас был в двухстах ярдах от лимузина. Подобраться ближе, не вызвав подозрений, было невозможно.

— Роллинз, ты, Блейк и Лопес — берете на себя охрану в джипе. Чен и Мартин, вы со мной.

Но Романова все еще не произнесла код. Только взмолилась:

— Нет, пожалуйста. Я не хочу так.

— Просто наслаждайся, — ухмыльнулся Драготи.

Один из его людей завел Романовой руки за спину и принялся мять и лапать за сиськи. Другой, сняв с нее «блядские» туфли на высоченных каблуках, полез руками под юбку, чтобы стянуть чулки.

Они не срывали с нее одежду, не срезали ее. Они определенно уже проворачивали подобное раньше. Рамлоу выругался. Как их разведка пропустила такое?

Если дело в разведке. Если только Фьюри не послал Романову на задание, зная, что ей предстоит. И Рамлоу пока не понимал, вызывает в нем это ужас или восхищение.

— Она уже мокрая, Ареф? — спросил Драготи.

Ареф развел Романовой бедра, так чтобы Драготи мог заглянуть ей между ног.

— Сухая, босс.

— Так заставь ее течь.

Ареф послушно приник к Романовой и принялся вылизывать ее. Романова извивалась, словно боролась с ним.

— Нет, перестань. Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Зоран, сожми ей сиськи сильнее, — приказал Драготи. — Женщинам нравится легкая боль.

Зоран потянул Романову за сосок, а затем выкрутил другой.

— Оу! — вскрикнула она.

Рамлоу не знал, играла она сейчас, давая Драготи насладиться шоу, или это было искренней реакцией.

Драготи бросил флакон со смазкой на сиденье.

— Разработай ей задницу. — И ухмыльнулся, когда Ареф откупорил флакон и выдавил смазку на пальцы.

— Нет, нет! Только не туда! — умоляла Романова, но Ареф ее даже не слушал.

Драготи похлопал в ладоши, поторапливая:

— Ну хватит, давайте уже. Покажите ей, как трахаются настоящие мужики, а не вялые америкашки.

Ареф расстегнул штаны и достал член. Без церемоний усадив на него Романову, буквально натянул ее на себя. Зоран тут же пристроился к ее заднице. Романова только всхлипывала от боли и жалобно постанывала:

— Нет… нет… нет…

— Мы должны сделать что-нибудь, — взмолился технарь.

— Она не хочет прерывать миссию. Она не произнесла код, — напомнил ему Рамлоу.

До того, как дезертировать от русских, Романова была их лучшим агентом. Она бы никогда не забыла кодовые слова для вызова опергруппы, если бы миссия пошла не по плану.

Стоны Романовой тем временем уже не звучали болезненно. Теперь она стонала так, словно начала получать удовольствие от двойного траха. У Рамлоу стояло до боли. Хотел бы он оказаться там, чтобы заткнуть ей еще и глотку — так чтоб вдохнуть не могла.

— Вот так, — приговаривал Драготи. — Отдерите ее пожестче, заставьте кричать.

Парни в ответ сильнее зажали Романову между телами и задвигались резче, сильнее.

— О! — вскрикнула Романова. — Оо! Оо! _Даа!_ — Звучало фальшивенько, но Драготи купился.

— А теперь залейте ей полный бак. Наполните своим семенем.

Ареф и Зоран кончили почти одновременно, как по команде. Выскользнув из Романовой, они уложили ее к Драготи на колени. Тот немедленно сунул в нее пальцы и вытащив их испачканными в сперме, поднес к губам Романовой, которая покорно приняла их и стала обсасывать, словно член.

Рамлоу доводилось слышать о безупречной подготовке женщин программы «Черная Вдова», но он никогда не воспринимал эти слухи всерьез, считая просто сальными сплетнями. Сейчас ему казалось, что они были недалеки от истины.

— Ты была хорошей девочкой, Натали. Передай своему боссу, что я готов заниматься с тобой делами в любое время. — Драготи столкнул ее с колен, и она растянулась у его ног.

— И вы сведете его со своим поставщиком? — деловито спросила Романова, словно не она лежала сейчас голой на полу салона, накачанная спермой албанских бандитов.

— Да-да, конечно, — нетерпеливо ответил Драготи. Теперь, наразвлекавшись, он явно хотел поскорее избавиться от нее. — Зоран, дай, на чем записать.

Зоран передал Драготи блокнот и ручку, и тот, быстро нацарапав что-то на листке, вырвал его, и протянул Романовой.

— Я предупрежу его о вашем звонке.

Зоран и Ареф выбрались из салона и заняли свои места впереди. Романова оделась. Все время, пока лимузин ехал к центру города, они с Драготи молчали.

— Что за херня? — не выдержал технарь. — И это все?

— Русские не такие как мы, — объяснил ему Роллинз. — Она легко могла убить их до того, как все это началось. Или после, когда заполучила инфу. Для нее это просто очередная миссия. Очередное хладнокровное соблазнение.

Драготи высадил Романову у кофейни.

— Было очень приятно иметь с тобой дело, Натали. Обращайся, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— Не так приятно, как мне, сладкий, — промурлыкала она в ответ.

В фургоне двое бойцов присвистнули, технарь недоверчиво покачал головой, а Роллинз пробурчал:

— Пиздец, оторва.

Романова вошла в кафе, заказала капучино и устроилась с ним за миниатюрным столиком. Через пятнадцать минут, прикончив кофе, она вышла и направилась к отелю, где остановилась под именем Натали Роббинс.

Через два часа они должны были встретиться на другом конце города, в другом отеле, где располагался их временный оперативный штаб. Но Рамлоу решил, что агенту ЩИТа Броку Рамлоу самое время побыть хорошим другом и внимательным руководителем опергруппы — и немедленно проверить, как она.

Когда она вошла в номер, он уже ждал там.

— Ты в порядке, Романова? — спросил он, придав голосу нужную степень беспокойства.

— Конечно, — легкомысленно отозвалась она. — А что?

— Почему не вызвала подкрепление?

— Зачем? — Романова сбросила туфли.

Рамлоу многозначительно посмотрел на нее.

— Хороший агент делает свою работу, — отчеканила она. — Хороший агент не впадает в панику. Хороший агент не прерывает миссию и не уничтожает ценный контакт, если миссия не находится под угрозой.

Она словно зачитывала по памяти какое-то руководство.

Рамлоу осторожно подошел ближе и так же осторожно и медленно обнял ее.

— Никто не решил бы, что ты облажалась, если б ты свернула это задание, Наташа. ЩИТ не считает, что их агенты должны соглашаться на изнасилование.

— Хороший агент делает все необходимое для успешного завершения миссии. — Ее голос подрагивал и срывался, тело словно одеревенело.

— Ты больше не работаешь на КГБ, у тебя есть права. Ты всегда можешь просто сказать «нет».

Она попыталась высвободиться, но Рамлоу удержал.

— Тебе не нужно было позволять им делать это с тобой, — мягко сказал он.

И Романова сломалась. Обмякла всем телом, рваное дыхание перешло во всхлипы.

— Все в порядке, милая, — проворковал Рамлоу. — Все закончилось. Теперь все хорошо.

Она прижалась к нему и разрыдалась.

Поглаживая Романову по спине и по волосам, Рамлоу ловил неимоверный кайф от того, что заставил ее потерять самообладание. Она прижималась к нему своими охуенными сиськами, и это было просто отлично. Интересно, заметит ли она, если он «случайно» соскользнет рукой ей на задницу?

Спустя несколько долгих и прекрасных минут Романова выплакалась, успокоилась и вернула свою обычную собранность. Она снова попыталась отстраниться, и теперь Рамлоу отпустил ее. Иначе, еще немного — и она бы почувствовала его стояк.

— Спасибо, Брок, — сказала она. — Ты хороший человек.

Он мягко улыбнулся, едва удержавшись от развязной ухмылки.

— Ты тоже, Романова.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

Будь он моложе и наглее, не упустил бы шанса. Предложил бы ей помочь привести себя в порядок и воспользовался ситуацией. Но Рамлоу был старше, умнее и умел ждать. Он кивнул в сторону открытой двери ванной комнаты:

— Приведи себя в порядок. Увидимся на допросе.

И ушел.

Он был уверен, что рано или поздно уложит Романову в постель. И когда это случится, она будет считать, что это ее идея.


End file.
